hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito Taira (drama)
was a member of the C5 with Haruto Kaguragi, Airi Maya, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi. He was particularly close to the C5's leader, Haruto. Kaito was incredibly smart and possessed the highest IQ at Eitoku Academy. His family were politicians. Biography Early life In primary school, Kaito was being bullied by some teenagers. Tsukasa Domyoji, of the infamous F4, saved him when his best friend Haruto Kaguragi was unable to help. Kaito and Haruto promised to protect Eitoku Academy in the F4's place. Later, they formed the C5 with their friends and classmates, Airi Maya, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi.Episode 1, Hana Nochi HareEpisode 3, Hana Nochi Hare High school During their first year, Eitoku was controlled by an upperclassman Kenta Moriguchi, who ruled with fear. Kaito found out that Moriguchi was not paying his tuition, which Haruto used to depose him. The C5 then became the leaders of Eitoku and implemented "peasant hunts", in which they locate an individual who has not paid their tuition and force them to leave.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare By their second year, they were faced with a decline in applicants since students were flocking to Eitoku's new rival, Momonozono Academy. Meeting Oto about her suspicious behavior]] The C5 first met Oto Edogawa, when she ran in front of their car by accident. Kaito learned her identity by using a special app he invented, which was a database of every student at Eitoku. Later, he chastised Haruto for being "careless" when Oto found out about his affinity for "lucky" items.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Airi later learned that a girl was "threatening" Haruto and confronted Kaito about it. He kept Oto a secret, though he still agreed to help Airi find out about her. That Sunday, Kaito visited Haruto, who claimed to be suffering from a disease. Kaito dismissed it saying "This disease you've caught is the one called 'love.'" The next day, the C5 snuck into Momonozono to investigate, though they were soon caught.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Airi later found out about Oto and revealed her "peasant" status to the school. Kaito disagreed with her methods, though he still felt it was the C5's duty to "peasant hunt" Oto. The next day, the principal told Kaito that Tenma had paid Oto's tuition, allowing her to stay. Airi called it "dirty money", but Kaito said "donations are donations."Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Some days later, he became suspicious of Airi when she grew closer to Oto. He confronted her about it and she told him she felt bad about her actions. His suspicions were proven true when Airi hurt Oto again. Kaito apologized to Oto for Airi's actions. Airi went missing the same day. Kaito went to Oto for clues and then took her to Haruto. He, however, refused to help search and said some rude things to Oto. After the incident, Kaito told Haruto to apologize to Oto.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Enter Megumi At Issa's ikebana exhibit, popular model Megumi Nishidome approached Haruto. She later appeared at Eitoku to return Haruto's wallet, which surprised Kaito and the others. That night, Kaito went to Haruto's house to advise him to date Megumi for Eitoku's sake. He then informed him about Momonozono's recent gain in reputation since Tenma donated money to Eitoku. Kaito also said that it would look bad for Haruto to pursue Tenma's fiancée.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare The following week, Megumi transferred to Eitoku. Kaito observed an increase in applicants, which he then reported to the rest of the C5. Haruto revealed that Oto and Tenma were officially going out, leading Kaito to encourage him to date Megumi again.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Kaito took it upon himself to announce that the C5 would continue "peasant hunts". Haruto went along with Kaito's announcement. After the proclamation, the normal students of Eitoku became heavily involved in the hunts, reporting anyone they believed to be a "peasant." Kaito confirmed each report and carried out the hunt with Haruto, Issa, and Sugimaru as Airi had refused to be involved. That night, Kaito was ecstatic by the day's progress. He promised Haruto that they would "rebuild" Eitoku together. A few days later, a student, who a "peasant hunt" was performed on, confronted Haruto. Haruto declared that he wanted to stop "peasant hunts," causing Kaito to yell at him. He then made a passionate speech, to which many students cheered. Kaito still looked apprehensive. Eitoku attacks Haruto later revealed that he was considering dating Megumi. Kaito told him to "treasure" her and called them the "last hope of Eitoku". The following day, Eitoku was vandalized. Once Oto started cleaning, the C5 and Megumi joined in. The day before Megumi's birthday, Kaito, Issa, Sugimaru, and Haruto were hanging out together. They repeatedly teased him about Megumi. At the party, a threat was sent to stop it. The culprit was caught shortly after the cake exploded.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare Kaito later learned that the culprit was a fan of Megumi and was jealous that she was attending a coed school. He also informed Haruto that the party was a huge boost for Eitoku's popularity. A few days later, Haruto was planning a date for Megumi. Kaito told him that he was thinking about it too seriously.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare When a contest between Haruto and Tenma was announced, Kaito was upset that he had decided this on his own. He was then shocked at Haruto's hopelessness at martial arts. The C5 attempted to have Oto convince Tenma to end the contest. She called them bad friends in response. They then dedicated themselves to helping Haruto train over the next few weeks.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare After Haruto lost the first round, a large crowd of Eitoku students showed up for the second. Airi asked whether this was the "change" he wanted, to which he said "probably." Haruto then won the round, which Kaito attributed to his injured hand. Before the third round, Kaito apologized for his actions, referring to the "peasant hunts". He told him he was proud to be his friend. After Haruto won the competition, the C5 went out to celebrate together.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Kaito was good-looking, though not exactly in the traditional sense like the other C5 members. He had dark brown hair and eyes. Kaito always wore his wire-rimmed glasses. He was most often seen wearing his special C5 uniform. Personality and traits He was the smartest member of the C5 and was known to possess the highest IQ at Eitoku. Coming from a family of politicians, Kaito was a natural diplomat as well as a pragmatist. Like Haruto, he passionate about protecting Eitoku and was occasionally overzealous about it. Behind the scenes *Tatsuomi Hamada plays Kaito in the drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) *A younger version of Kaito is portrayed by Ryoka Minamide,http://www.tbs.co.jp/hana_hare/report/8.html (Japanese) who also portrayed a childhood version of Hamada's character in Mob Psycho 100. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:C5 members Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents